I Wish
by Isabella Belikov Cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT Bella uma simples garçonete, era o que ele pensava. Ele era simplesmente um riquinho que gostava de esbanjar seu dinheiro, sempre ao lado de lindas mulheres. Nossa Bela se interessou por ele, mas sera que ele vai aguentar resistir a nossa garçonete?


Pov Bella

Eu estava servindo bebidas quando o vi.

A festa estava pegando fogo, havia muitos casais dançando, uns se agarrando, o comum para festas, mas ele se destacou. Ele era alto, bem alto, tipo, 1,95 talvez, não era muito musculoso, mas era forte, tinha olhos verdes hipnóticos e cabelos cor cobre desalinhado que parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de uma boa foda. Delicioso, mas não era para mim, afinal, ele já tinha três belas mulheres o acompanhando.

Uma delas, era loira parecia uma modelo da Victoria Secret's, com peitos fartos e um vestido curto vermelho que mostrava todas as suas curvas. A outra era baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo linda, tinha cabelos castanho claro que desciam lisos até um pouco acima dos seios, seu rosto parecia de uma fada, era delicada, não tinha muitas curvas, mas era igualmente linda, e usava um vestido preto delicado, mas bem_sexy_. E a ultima, e não menos importante, era uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados, que não tinha tanto corpo quanto a loira, mas que era tão bonita quanto ela, ela usava uma saia cintura alta e uma blusa tomara que caia que ficava super decotado por causa dos peitos fartos que ela tinha.

Devo dizer que eu não fiquei surpresa, eu trabalhava no rumo de garçonete por tempo suficiente pra achar isso normal, eu e meu irmão tínhamos montado uma empresa de decoradores de festas, e nele vinha com serviço de garçom, e uma das meninas faltou e eu não me importei de substituí-la, eu até achava divertido. Eu olhei pro cara que agora tinha sentado com as três agarradas nele, a loira sorria e jogava o cabelo a toda hora, e levantava os peitos na direção dele se oferecendo, era nojento de se olhar, mas não que eu não entendesse afinal o cara era lindo, e parecia ser rico, não que eu me importasse, eu também era, mas olhando pra atenção que ela recebia dele, eu fiquei com inveja, eu também queria receber essa atenção dele.

Fui até o bar e pedi duas garrafas da Champanhe da melhor qualidade, dei um sorriso pra James que me atendeu e sai andando e fui em direção à mesa deles, a roupa que eu usava não era nada bonita, ela uma calça preta e uma blusa branca com uma gravata, ela não me favorecia em nada, mas até hoje, eu nunca me importei com isso, mas agora eu desejaria estar com a roupa que eu tinha escolhido para usar hoje antes de saber que eu teria que substituir uma das funcionárias. Coloquei um sorriso no rosto e me aproximei da mesa, as garotas me olharam como se eu fosse um alien, mas eu não me importei com isso.

- Boa noite - sorri doce. - Aceitam bebida?

– Claro, querida. – a loira falou falsa, sua voz era horrível, afinada demais. – Mas vocês só tem isso?

– Não senhorita, mas posso buscar para a senhora, é só me dizer o que vai querer. – falei pacientemente, enquanto servia os outros, eu tentei não olhar para ele, mas era difícil, eu sabia que ele não olhava para mim, agora ele tinha sua atenção voltada para a ruiva.

– Eddie. – a loira falou docemente, mas cara, eu estava tentando entender como aquele cara bonito, denominado de "Eddie" aguentava ouvi a voz dela, minha cabeça já tava começando a doer só de ouvi-la – Você quer alguma coisa?

– Não Tanya. – Ele falou, e porra que voz era aquela? Rouca, totalmente deliciosa, eu poderia ter um orgasmo só de ouvir ele falando putaria em meu ouvido, ai meu deus como deve ser o gemido desse homem? Calma Isabella, esse não é um bom lugar para se ficar excitada. – Peça algo para você e ponha na minha conta.

– Eu quero um Martini. – Ela sorriu falsamente, eu nem percebi quando a garota morena tirou seu chiclete que eu não tinha percebido que ela estava mascando e colocou em cima da minha bandeja, ela sorriu maldosa para mim.

– Jogue no lixo para mim, sim?

E virou o rosto, respirei fundo e sai andando, fui até o bar e pedi pra James, o Martini da tal Tanya, e fui até o lixo, peguei um guardanapo e peguei o chiclete o jogando no lixo. Olhei em direção ao meu irmão Emmert que era o DJ, ele adorava e se empolgava muito, ele me pegou olhando e me mandou um sorriso lindo com covinhas que eu adorava, devolvi o sorriso ao mesmo tempo que James me chamava entregando-me a bebida.

Respirei fundo e voltei até a mesa entregando a bebida para a loira, eu já ia saindo quando a ruiva pediu para tirar uma foto deles, tentando manter a calma sorri murmurando um claro. Peguei o celular da ruiva e apontei para eles, o ruivo olhava pra mim e sorria, um sorriso torto que me deixou acesa, eu mordi o lábio suavemente enquanto tirava as fotos. Eu sorri doce e entreguei o celular para ruiva sem tirar meus olhos dele, ele ainda me olhava sorrindo, eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e virei saindo dali. Eu queria aquele homem, e o queria agora.

Eu estava andando quando vi que Emmett estava-me chamando, fui até ele desviando dos corpos na pista, a música que tocava agora parecia contagiar a todos. Eu e Emmett amamos festas, por isso que montamos esse negócio, e não é pra me gabar, mas somos ótimos nisso.

– Oi Emm, qual o problema?

– Nenhum, só pra dizer que Lauren chegou pra substituir a Jéssica, você não precisa mais trabalhar.

– É sério isso? – Perguntei sorrindo, já sabia o que eu iria fazer.

– É sim. – Ele riu. – Vai lá se arruma e venha aproveitar a festa.

– Valeu Emm – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui andando até a parte dos funcionários, onde eu tinha deixado a minha bolsa com minhas roupas.

Ao chegar peguei minha bolsa e segui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, passei um creme por meu corpo, pois eu sempre vinha preparada, passei meu perfume favorito, coloquei uma calcinha azul de renda que eu amava devido ao contraste do azul com minha pele de porcelana. Eu sou bonita, meu corpo é curvilíneo, tenho uma cintura fina, pernas torneadas, peitos médios e uma bunda bem durinha e empinada que dava inveja a muitas mulheres. Eu sorri com isso e peguei meu vestido azul-escuro liso, que ia até o meio das minhas cochas, ele subia e o decote se cruzava fazendo com que meus seios ficassem apertados, os deixando ainda maiores. Minhas costas ficam quase nuas, peguei meu salto alto preto e calcei. Coloquei meu brinco de diamante e um anel simples, passei uma maquiagem escurecendo os olhos e um batom vermelho, soltei meus cabelos que caíram em ondas castanhas até a minha cintura, eu estava maravilhosa.

Eu sai do banheiro terminando de arrumar minhas coisas e guardei de volta na área dos funcionários. Quando cheguei na festa muitos homens me olharam, eu gostava de ser observada, mas nenhum deles eram de meu interesse, fui até o bar e o James engasgou ao me ver. Eu e James já tivemos um caso, mas foi a muito tempo, eu e ele concordamos em parar, pois não ia levar a lugar algum, mas eu sabia que ainda mexia com ele, e gostava disso, eu sorri pra ele e fui andando passei em frente a mesa dele, e vi que ele me olhava, eu olhei pra ele e sorri docemente e arqueei as sobrancelhas de novo, ele arregalou os olhos quando me reconheceu, sorri mais ainda e fui pra pista no mesmo momento em que Emm colocava a música I Wish da Cher Lloyd.

_Baby, eu vi a garota que você está com_

_Desejo que eu nunca fiz_

_Freaking perfeito, e um metro e dez_

_Só quero perfurar o lábio_

_Porque eu sei que eu tenho a perder tempo_

_Tryin'ta chamar sua atenção_

_Sim, eu sei que eu tenho sido tão cego_

_Pensando que eu sou seu tipo_

Eu fui pra pista e comecei a dançar, eu rebolava e ia até o chão, eu gostava dessa música, e muito, eu passei a mão por meu corpo e continuei dançando, e toda vez que eu virava em direção a ele, eu via ele me encarando, então continuei dançando, eu agradecia a Deus por quando mais nova mamãe ter-me colocado na aula de dança.

_E agora eu estou em casa, estou sozinho_

_'Ataque para pegar o telefone_

_Tenho que ligar para o meu gênio, então ele sabe, sim_

Foi então que pela minha visão periférica eu vi ele se levantando. As três que estavam ao seu lado tentaram impedi-lo de vir até mim, dava para ver que elas não gostavam de sua atenção em mim,mas eu continue dançando sensualmente, Emm olhava para mim e sorria, ele sabia o que eu estava aprontando, ele sempre sabia, eu só pisquei para ele e rebolei ainda mais até o chão, Emm conseguiu deixar a música com uma batida mais sexy, o que facilitava para mim.

_Eu desejo que eu era alto_

_Eu queria ser rápido_

_Eu gostaria de poder fazer compras com um saco de dinheiro_

_Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa_

_(Vem, vem me beijar menino)_

_Eu gostaria de ter estilo, eu gostaria de ter o Flash_

_Eu desejo que eu acordei com um saco de dinheiro_

_Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa_

_(Vem, vem me beijar menino)_

Logo senti braços rodearem minha cintura e um corpo quente se colando ao meu, eu sorri internamente e continuei dançando. Passei meu braço pro seu pescoço o colando ainda mais em mim e continuei dançando, ele me acompanhava em meus passos. Eu estava amando aquilo, seu corpo quente e duro, e seu braço em volta da minha cintura como garras, eu estava no céu.

_Uh-huh, sim_

_Baby, eu vou mantê-lo real_

_Rapaz, você é a única que eu quero_

_Eu não possuo quaisquer cinco polegadas saltos, só tenho meus Nikes em_

_Nunca pensei que eu estava inseguro_

_O menino olha para o que você fez_

_Eu não sei o que estudou por_

_O menino olha para o que você fez_

Foi então que eu me virei em direção a ele e coloquei minhas pernas entre as suas, meus peitos colados em seu corpo, levantei o rosto, pois ele era bem mais alto que eu, e fui descendo até o chão enquanto passava a mão pelo corpo dele, eu sorri marota, eu gostava de provocar. Meu irmão dizia que eu era cruel, mas eu gostava assim, ele olhava para mim e dava para ver a luxuria em seus olhos, ele parecia querer me foder ali mesmo, e olha eu gostei desse pensamento, mas acho que Emm não iria gostar disso.

_E agora eu estou em casa, estou sozinho_

_'Ataque para pegar o telefone_

_Tenho que ligar para o meu gênio, então ele sabe, sim_

_Então, ele sabe, sim_

– Posso saber seu nome? – Ele falou com essa voz rouca, senti uma mordidinha no lóbulo da minha orelha e quase gemi.

- Só se você me disser o seu. – Eu falei. – A não ser que prefira Eddie. – ronronei.

- Me chame de Edward. – Ele falou apertando ainda mais os braços em volta de mim – e por favor, não me chame de Eddie.

– Só porque eu gostei. – Eu ri docemente e olhei por cima do ombro e vi as três acompanhantes olhando pra nós umas caras nada boas. - Eu acho que elas não estão gostando nada de ver você comigo, a propósito, meu nome é Isabella, mas me chame de Bella.

– Bella, combina com você. – Ele sorriu – E deixe elas pra lá, elas não me interessam, agora você, você é extremamente interessante agora.

_Eu desejo que eu era alto_

_Eu queria ser rápido_

_Eu gostaria de poder fazer compras com um saco de dinheiro_

_Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa_

_(Vem, vem me beijar menino)_

_Eu gostaria de ter estilo, eu gostaria de ter o Flash_

_Eu desejo que eu acordei com um saco de dinheiro_

_Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa_

_(Vem, vem me beijar menino)_

Eu virei de costas novamente e continuei dançando, peguei o olhar de Emm que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada em minha direção, dei de ombros disfarçadamente e ele riu enquanto continuava com a música.

Edward sabia dançar, isso é bom, por que eu não gostava de fazer todo o trabalho sozinha, eu uma vez ouvi um ditado que dizia que homem que sabe dançar é bom na cama, eu espero que seja verdadeiro, mas bom, vou descobrir ainda hoje.

_GAE Eu estou falando sobre o que você está com_

_Sim, eu estou falando sobre a maneira que eu desejo_

_Você chega perto de mim, você vem perto de mim_

_Você chega perto de mim_

_GAE Eu estou falando sobre o que você está com_

_Sim, eu estou falando sobre a maneira que eu desejo_

_Você chega perto de mim, você vem perto de mim_

_Você chega perto de mim_

_Sim_

A música já estava acabando e eu queria que ele me levasse pra longe dali e me tomasse nos braços e me levasse às alturas, mas vamos enrolar um pouquinho, eu queria que as três patetas me odiassem ainda mais, eu já queria rir das caras e bocas que elas faziam ao nos ver dançando.

Foi então que eu me virei pra Edward novamente e o puxei para um beijo, no início foi só um encostar de lábios, mas logo Edward me beijava com fome. E porra! Que beijo bom, eu nunca tinha sido beijada assim antes, e olha eu que eu já beijei uma boa parcela de homens nos meus 25 anos. Entreabri os lábios e recebi, com um grito de vitória interna, a língua de Edward, oh Deus, doce, muito doce, eu me agarrei a Edward puxando seus cabelos, estava tão bom que eu nem percebi que Edward me arrastando para longe da pista.

Eu tenho que ligar para o meu gênio, então ele sabe

Sim

Eu desejo que eu era alto

Eu queria ser rápido

Eu gostaria de poder mostrar com um saco de dinheiro

Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa

(Vem, vem me beijar menino)

Eu gostaria de ter estilo, eu gostaria de ter o Flash

Eu desejo que eu acordei com um saco de dinheiro

Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa

(Vem, vem me beijar menino)

Eu desejo que eu era alto

Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa

(Vem, vem me beijar menino)

Senti-me sento encostada em uma parede, e os braços de Edward puxarem minhas pernas para passar em volta de sua cintura, meu vestido subiu até minha pélvis e meu sexo ficou encostado no de Edward, que já estava duro dentro da calça, eu gemi com o contato inesperado, e rebolei fazendo com que Edward gemesse afastando sua boca da minha, dei uma olhada pra onde estávamos, e vi que Edward tinha nos trago para um lugar bem escondido, bom garoto, sorri e cheguei perto de seu pescoço o lambendo e rebolando ainda mais, e sim, eu desconfiei certo, o Edward tinha o gemido mais _sexy_ da historia.

_Eu gostaria de ter, eu desejo que eu tinha, eu gostaria de ter, sim, sim_

_Porque se eu te quero, eu tenho que ter essa_

_(Vem, vem me beijar menino)_

A música terminou e começou outra na qual eu não prestei atenção, pois foi nesse momento que Edward escolheu pra colocar seus dedos em meu clitóris e porra, ele tem dedos mágicos, ele não precisou fazer muito pra eu me encontrar gemendo em seu ouvido, ele brincava com meu clitóris como um menino que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo, eu estava cada vez mais molhada, foi então que ele teve a brilhante ideia de colocar dois dedos dentro de mim, gozei na hora gemendo seu nome, ainda bem que a música estava alta, por que se não, estaríamos ferrado.

Edward se afastou de mim e foi se abaixando enquanto puxava a minha calcinha, eu só observei, o que ele iria fazer, mas foi quando ele puxou uma de minhas pernas para cima de seu ombro que eu me toquei e quase gemi em expectativa. Oh Deus! Eu ia desfalecer em seus braços assim que ele colocasse a língua lá.

Ele começou beijando o interno da minha coxa, eu suspirava em antecipação, foi então que ele beijou meu clitóris, se ele não tivesse me segurando eu já teria caído, e ele começou a lamber, morder, chupar, eu estava delirando, eu gritava e gemia feito uma puta no cio, putas ficam no cio? Não importa, a única coisa que no momento importava era a língua maravilhosa do Edward, foi então que ele começou a também usar os dedos, eram três entrando e saindo enquanto ele endurecia a sua língua e passava por meu clitóris inchado, gozei novamente aos gritos.

Ele subiu de novo e me beijou, sentir meu gosto enquanto eu o beijava era excitante e porra quero senti-lo dentro de mim, mas aqui não ia dar, soltei ele e me afastei um pouco.

– O que? – Edward perguntou confuso quando eu me afastei.

– Precisamos sair daqui. – Eu falei respirando fundo tentando controlar a respiração. – Alguém pode aparecer a qualquer minuto.

– Ok! – Ele falou e puxou minha mão, eu abaixei o meu vestido rapidamente, e arrumei meu cabelo, olhei em direção ao Emm que só piscou em minha direção. As três patetas não estavam mais no lugar onde o Edward as deixou, eu não me importei e pelo visto ele também não, nós corremos porta a fora e ele me levou até seu carro, um volvo preto lindo, ele foi até a porta do carona e abriu pra mim, eu entrei rapidamente, e logo ele já estava do meu lado dando partida no carro.

– Pra onde vamos? – Perguntei sorridente.

– Pra um motel não muito longe daqui – ele falou.

– Hum.. – falei enquanto colocava a mão em sua perna, e ia subindo lentamente, ele ainda estava duro, dava pra ver pelo volume em sua calça, e foi então que tive uma ideia. Comecei a abrir a sua calça, ele virou para mim, e eu sorri largamente, enquanto puxava sua calça um pouco pra baixo, ele ajudou erguendo o quadril, eu aproveitei e puxei sua cueca Box junto, revelando seu lindo mastro, era grande, o maior que eu já vi. Passei a lingua em meus lábios e comecei a masturba-lo lentamente, eu vi ele apertar o volante com força e sorri animada, foi então que eu abaixei meu rosto e beijei a glânde de seu pênis, ele urrou, e puts, quase gozei com isso, envolvi seu pênis com a minha boca e comei a chupa-lo, eu não conseguia por tudo na boca, então o que eu não conseguia eu massageava com a mão. Ele gemia e tentava dirigir, mas dava para ver que tava difícil se concentrar, estava tão excitante fazer aquilo, eu estava cada vez mais excitada, então com a mão que eu tinha livre eu comecei a me estimular, Edward gemeu mais alto ainda ao ver isso, eu gemia enquanto o chupava, eu subia e descia lentamente, as vezes só passava lingua, nós já estávamos chegando no Motel, quando senti que ele estava prestes a gozar, aumentei o ritimo tanto com ele tanto comigo, e logo ele gozou em minha boca, enquanto eu gozava em meus dedos, meu terceiro orgasmo da noite eu ainda queria mais.

Engoli toda a sua porra rapidamente e sorri animadamente, subindo o rosto e me reencostando no banco, ele arrumou rapidamente sua calça quando paramos em um semáforo.

– Porra Bella! – Ele gemeu extasiado. – Você vai me matar desse jeito.

Eu só sorri para ele, logo tínhamos chegado no Motel, ele estacionou numa vaga e eu desci do carro esperando por ele, entramos e tinha um cara velho e gordo sentado vendo TV, assim que entramos ele olhou pra nós.

– Queremos um quarto. – Edward falou, eu fiquei mais atrás apenas esperando por ele, ele pegou a chave e pagou tudo e logo veio sorrindo em minha direção, eu o acompanhei até o quarto e assim que ele fechou a porta ele já estava me agarrando, mas não ia ser tão fácil assim, eu o empurrei pra longe.

– Não, não, hoje você é meu. – eu sorri docemente, e fui pra perto dele e comecei a desabotoar sua blusa a cada pedaço de pele que aparecia eu lambia e chupava, eu queria marcar sua pele, e foi o que eu fiz. Ele gemia com meu toque, eu sentia suas mãos em minha bunda apertando eu gemi com isso, me livrei rapidamente da sua blusa, e fui logo tirando sua calça e sua Box, Edward nu era algo impressionante, ele parecia um deus grego, e com seu mastro já duro para mim ele ficava mais gostoso ainda. Eu estava me sentindo uma ninfomaníaca, eu queria que ele pegasse de todos os jeitos possíveis, e bom eu iria tentar, espero que ele aguente esse ritmo.

– Deita na cama. – falei para ele, e assim o fez, eu sorri e fui tirando o meu vestido lentamente, assim que fiquei nua ele ofegou, ele tentou levantar, mas eu balancei o dedo em sinal de reprovação. – Não, fica quietinho.

Comecei então a passar a mão por meu pescoço e descendo lentamente aos meus seios, nos quais eu apertei, até deixa-los sensíveis, eu gemia a cada toque, eu já estava super acesa ao vê-lo me olhando daquele jeito.

– Eu estou tão molhada por você, veja. – eu levantei minha perna apoiando em cima da cama, eu desci uma das minhas mãos até meu centro. – Eu queria seu pau bem aqui me fodendo bem duro. – eu gemi ao roçar meus dedos em meu clitóris. – Está vendo como eu te quero? – Falei ao sentir minha excitação escorrendo por minha perna, foi ai que senti as mão de Edward me puxarem, e eu fiquei em cima de seu pau, porra aquele mastro duro encostado na minha boceta iria me enlouquecer, e sem perceber eu comecei a rebolar e gemer seu nome, eu ouvia seu gemido rouco em meu ouvido, e suas mãos em meus seios.

– Me fode Edward. – eu falei tão suavemente. – Me fode, por favor.

Um rosnado saiu pela boca de Edward e ele me virou, me deixando de quatro e logo eu senti sua glande roçando minha boceta, sua mão torceu meu cabelo e puxou meu rosto, eu gemia como uma puta.

– Então a putinha ta querendo ser fodida? – Edward falou, sua voz bem grossa, e extremamente rouca, ele enfiou seu pau com tudo em minha boceta, soltei um grito extremamente alto, porra aquilo foi no útero, meu bom Deus, eu pensei que tinha gozado de novo.

– Porra!Me fode Edward, me fode. – parece que ele se descontrolou, pois ele começou a meter com força dentro de mim, eu e ele gemíamos descontroladamente, era tão bom, Edward não diminuía nos movimentos, parecia que ele tava tão necessitado quanto eu, eu estava amando, cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, eu sentia suas bolas batendo na minha pele, amanhã com certeza eu estaria assada, mas valeria a pena.

Eu não conseguia pensar com coerência com o pau de Edward dentro de mim, não tinha como conseguir isso, eu estava ficando louca com isso, eu já havia gozado 2 vezes e ele ainda estava lá, eu estava chegando no meu sexto orgasmo quando finalmente, ele gozou dentro de mim, nós dois caímos na cama, recuperando nossa respiração perdida.

– Oh cara, você é bom. – eu falei entre arfadas.

– Você é maravilhosa. – ele falou também- Nós não usamos camisinha.

– Relaxa eu tomo pílula.

- Ah, oks.

– Você aguenta mais? –perguntei com a minha maior cara de safada.

– Claro. – ele falou já me puxando para que começarmos de onde nós paramos e a noite continuou assim, banhada de sexo e orgamos.

[...]

_Dois meses depois._

Pov. Edward

Fazia dois meses que havia se passado a minha noite com a Bella, eu quase não havia acreditado que a garota com cara de criança que me serviu naquela mesma noite, era aquele furacão que apareceu tempo depois com um vestido azul e curvas sensuais. Isabella havia se mostrado insaciável, algo que eu adorei, pois é difícil encontrar uma mulher que aguente mais de uma rodada, e ela aguentou mais de 7 rodadas, fizemos varias posições naquela noite: de quatro, meia nove, baunilha, de lado, com ela por cima, fora o melhor sexo da minha vida, mas logo após que eu cai no sono ela fora embora me deixando sozinho, e eu nunca mais a vi.

Devo dizer que até hoje não consigo tira-la da cabeça, eu estou ficando louco, meu amigo Jasper disse que era por que eu estava gostando dela, mas eu o chamei de louco, pois nós nem nos conhecemos direito, mas com o tempo eu percebi que era verdade, a mulher com cara de menina conseguiu fisgar meu coração, mas agora como eu iria encontra-la? New York era uma cidade enorme, e a única coisa que eu sabia era que seu nome era Isabella e que ela era ótima na cama, mais nada. Isso está me enlouquecendo, pois eu precisava ver ela de novo, saber dela, olhar pra ela.

Ainda não consigo entender, que eu Edward Cullen fui fisgado, justo eu que sempre gostei de andar com várias mulheres, eu o CEO da Cullen Enterprise, queria entender como ela conseguiu esse feito, muitas mulheres tentaram e até hoje eu me orgulhava de nunca terem conseguindo, ai vem ela com um sexo espetacular e consegue algo que julguei nunca ser capaz de acontecer.

– Divagando sobre a garota misteriosa de novo Edward? – Renesmee minha irmã mais nova sorriu para mim.

– Eu preciso acha-la Ness. – eu falei passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos – Eu preciso acha-la.

– Bom, realmente, até eu quero conhecer a mulher que colocou juízo na sua cabeça, por que sinceramente do jeito que você tava indo, estava ficando insuportável. – ela falou fazendo uma careta, mas logo ela sorriu. – Mas relaxa, nós iremos encontra-la, agora venha, mamãe ta chamando, o pessoal da Swan's Decoration já estão chegando, e queremos sua opinião.

– Eu também ainda não acredito que você vai se casar com o Jacob. – eu falei indo até ela a pegando pelo braço. – Ele não é bom o suficiente para você.

– Pode até ser, mas eu o amo e ele me ama e pra mim isso é o suficiente. – ela riu.

– Bom.. – ouvimos a campainha tocando e logo um som de vozes ecoando da sala, e der repente uma voz grossa falando.

– Sou Emmert Swan e essa é minha irmã Isabella Swan, somos donos da Swan's Decoration.

– Oh por aqui, entrem. – Maria, nossa empregada a muitos anos falou, logo entramos na sala e vimos nossa mãe e duas pessoas, um deles era um cara alto e bem grande, parecia aqueles jogadores de futebol americano, e a outra era bem mais baixa com cabelos cor mogno e de pele branca, meu coração perdeu a batida quando reconheci aquele corpo.

– Bella! – falei extasiado, foi então que ela se virou para mim e eu tive certeza, era a Bella, a minha Bella bem ali.

– Vocês já se conhecem? – minha mãe perguntou olhando de mim para ela.

– Sim, nós nos conhecemos em uma das festas que nossa empresa foi contratada para organizar. – Bella falou ainda me olhando surpresa, e logo um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto e ela piscou pra mim e olhou para Renesmee ao meu lado. – Renesmee é um prazer revê-la, espero que você já tenha já tenha se decidido sobre as flores de seu casamento.

– Oh! – minha irmã olhou surpresa de mim pra para ela e então ela sorriu radiante e chegou perto de Bella abraçando. – Claro Bella, mas por favor me chame de Nessie.

Então começou a conversa sobre decoração, e tudo mais, eu tentava prestar atenção, mas não conseguia, eu só conseguia prestar atenção em Bella. Ela as vezes olhava pra mim e mordia os lábios, que fazia meu corpo tremer por ela, só agora perto dela que eu percebi o quanto eu tinha sentido falta dela. Emmert irmão de Bella mostrou ser um cara bem legal, e logo vi que ele se encantou pela minha prima Rosalie, quando ela apareceu e se juntou a falação das garotas, eu não aguentava mais aquela conversa, eu queria puxar Bella de lá e leva-la para meu quarto, mas eu não podia.

Eu também tentava não perceber o quanto o vestido de Bella não ficava sexy em seu corpo, ele era rosa bem soltinho, mas que deixava seus seios bem sexys dentro dele. Ela usava uma meia calça branca e juntamente de um salto branco, mas logo o vestido dela levantou um pouco e eu vi, e quase que meus olhos saltaram das orbitas quando eu vi, era uma cinta liga, meu bom deus, der repente um monte de imagens de Bella com cinta liga apareceu em minha mente, e logo eu estava pedindo licença pra ir ao banheiro.

Eu entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta, abri a torneira e joguei água no rosto, a água fria não ajudou nem um pouco, eu continuei duro, então ouvi uma batidinha na porta, eu a abri e logo vi Bella.

– Bella, mas o que? – Eu ia perguntando, mas ela me empurrou entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás dela.

– Senti sua falta –ela falou beijando meu pescoço. – Sabe esses dois meses me foram uma tortura, acredita que nenhum homem conseguiu me satisfazer como você? Meu corpo parece estar viciado em você.

– Eu entendo, estou do mesmo jeito. – falei passando a mão por seu corpo, me sentando no vaso e puxando seu corpo pra mim, subi um pouco seu vestido e vi a sinta liga de novo e soltei um gemido – Porra mulher, você vai me matar, por que você saiu aquele dia?

– Eu pensei que você não iria querer me ver mais. – ela falou dando de ombros e se afastando um pouco de mim, eu ia protestar, mas percebi que eu queria conversar com ela, e com ela grudada em mim, não iria dar certo.

– Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei louco atrás de você? – Eu perguntei. – Eu te procurei durante esses dois meses.

– Me procurou? – Perguntou ela, confusa – Por que?

- Por que você é uma maldita de uma feiticeira! – eu falei – Você me enfeitiçou.

– Eu pensei que você só gostasse das peitudas ricas e burras.

– Você não entende não é mesmo? – Eu falei balançando a cabeça. – Depois de você, nada mais me interessa.

– Naquela noite eu quis você para mim. E eu ainda quero.

– Acredite. – eu falei a puxando para mim – Você já me tem, mas você será minha?

- Toda sua. – Ela sorriu docemente e me beijou, foi o beijo mais doce que já toquei com alguém, mas eu gostei, naquele momento parecia ser o certo.

– Minha Bella. – Falei suavemente.

– Meu Edward. – então ela olhou para mim e sorriu maliciosamente – I wish you.


End file.
